Neon Genesis Evangelion Rise of the First
by Kage no Shiniyuki
Summary: Shinji is not as defenseless as every one thinks.he has his own plans and is hell bent on going through with them, even if it costs him his humanity. That is of course till a certain red head gets in his way. terrible as summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Rise of the first

To who it may concern: (namely anyone who reads this) I'm am new to this and this is my first fanfic ever, I am still unaware of where i may take it, and I apologize to any who I may offend. so, any help to go towards many, hopefully successful, fanfics would be greatly appreciated. now, I DO NOT own Evangelion,nor do I own any of it's iconic characters. This will more than likely end up as a Shinji/Auska fic. enjoy and please criticize as you see fit. enjoy.

Shinji just stared at the photo of the VERY beautiful woman that was to pick him up, Misato Katsuragi, she was what every boy his age (and older) hoped to find in a female. That is to say hot but not very bright upstairs, in other words dumb as a bag of rocks. "Crap, and here I was really hoping that she wanted to meet me. But as to be expected of someone that works for HIM." Shinji, not two days ago, had received a letter from his 'ever so loving' father.

Gendo Ikari abandoned his only son at age six just eight months after his mother died. Well, the public news said she died but the actual paperwork said she disappeared. Unknown to Shinji, it wasn't that Gendo didn't love his son. He was just scared that he would not make the perfect father Shinji deserved. He knew his son hated him; he hated himself for leaving his son behind. But at the time he didn't have any say in the matter.

He loved his son more than anything, and not even God in heaven would stop him trying to prove that.

"I'm so sorry that I was late Shinji-kun, work caught up with me and I was a little late leaving my office. Once again, I'm sorry." And so here Misato was apologizing to the newly appointed third child, for the hundredth time in a row. "Really Misato, it's no big deal okay? The important thing is that you came for me regardless right? And besides, it worked out in the end, don't you think?" Shinji said looking up at the purple haired beauty. It was then she realized his character, polite, kind, loving to a fault, but he was distant.

She guessed it was part of his file, but she couldn't help noticing he kept apologizing, repeatedly. And while sweet, it was starting to get annoying. "Shinji, I have a question? And feel free not to answer but, what's your relationship with your father?" at that she almost immediately noticed a chill of fear in the air.

"My _**Father**_ Is Dead To Me. The monster left me with an old friend of his, saying 'he no longer had a use for me' not three weeks after mom died. I swear, one of these days, I'll kill him." Misato was amazed, his profile had said he was weak, timid, and very easy to manipulate. But with what she saw now it seemed as though that was a fabricated lie.

But in a why it made sense, he was after all the son of Gendo Ikari, the most manipulative man on the planet. Give the man a few minutes and he could convince a dehydrated man that sand was water and that the sky was purple. So did that mean that Shinji was the same? Did that gene carry over to him? If that was the case, then Gendo could very well end up dead. And at the hands of his own son no less.

Creepy. That meant she'd have to watch him for anything suspicious, but considering the factors, would she even recognize when to step in and stop him? "Hey, Misato? Why did they stop shooting that black thing?" Misato, confused as to what he meant looked at the first she questioned it just like he did, but only to realize that they had been burning through munitions pretty fast that morning. Frankly she was surprised they hadn't used an N-2….. "Crap! Shinji, Get DOWN!" with this shout off realization, she threw herself on top of the child. Nothing happened at first, and then it hit them all at once. There was a light, brighter than the sun, all around them, then the heat hit them. It was so hot Shinji felt as though he were in an oven. Finally the shockwave threw them to the side like an empty soda can. When Shinji came to he found himself in an awkward position, namely with his head stuck smack dab in the middle of Misato's tits, with his hands on either side of them. Misato didn't notice at first but when she did she decided to tease him by moaning his name. Shinji, never one to disappoint, started his ministration on her glorious chest. Then Misato moaned for real, this was going too far, but she would not deny herself something that felt this good.

too short? I'm well aware of that. give it time it'll shape up.

Kage no Shiniyuki


	2. Ch2 A Form Takes Shape

Chp: 2 A form takes shape

It had taken the two of them to turn the car back over, Misato mulling over the incident in the car with more confusion than guilt. "Shinji, why did you touch me like that?" Misato asked, she gave the boy a look which stated that she wasn't mad just curious. And the boy answered in kind, "Well it seemed as though you were enjoying it, so I just went with it. If you want, that kind of behavior can stop right here, perfectly fine with me." Misato thought for a moment, 'so he was just wanted to help huh? Fine with me. But still, it's not right to use him like that.'

"Yeah Shinji, I think it should stop here. I'm old enough to be your mom, and I don't think it's right to use you like that. Okay kiddo?" She spoke; Shinji just smiled and got in the car. After about thirty minutes they got on their way, and finally they managed to arrive in one piece. On the trip down the elevator Shinji read the book Misato gave him.

(Can't remember the title to that to save my life) "Hey, Misato? The book is great and all but to you know when my father will send out the Eva's?" At that last word all hell broke loose Misato stopped the elevator and looked at Shinji dead in the eye. "Shinji how do know about them? That is Top Secret information; now tell me, How Did You Get That Information?" Shinji just stared at her then said, "Misato, I'm not an idiot okay I've known about Eva for years, who do you think had the idea for the horn on Unit-01?" Misato stared in shock; she was never told that he knew about the Eva much less that he had intimate knowledge about what they looked like. "I don't know when exactly, but don't dodge the question, how do you know?"

"Well you see it's like this. Mom wanted to know if it was possible to combine an Eva's DNA with a human's her first results were not all that gorgeous. I'm talking monsters twelve foot tall with glowing eyes, needless to say at first it didn't work. But then I come along, and bam instant superhuman." Misato could not believe this; his own mother used him for a science experiment. "Why you though? Why her little boy?" Misato asked nearly in tears. "Because Misato." Shinji said looking at her, and as he looked at her she watched his eyes shift from a warm brown to a soul piercing red. "I'm the first one to work." He spoke smiling. Misato broke into a sweat, and for the second time in her life she felt that same fear that she felt when she saw Adam all those years ago. She wished to god the damn elevator would hurry up.

When they finally arrived, Misato was as pale as a white sheet. Every so often she would peak at Shinji , and in kind he would look back and smile. He assured her up and down for two hours that he'd NEVER do anything to harm her. She believed him but still to think that a fourteen to fifteen young kid just level a city by just yawning, well, it was a lot to take in all at once.

Look. I know yall probably hate what I'm about to say JUST as much as I do.

Im discontinuing this fic. I know, I know ' what the hell' and so forth but I lost ALL my notes on it as well as my inspiration.

BUT! I offer you this. If you wish to see this finished. Then by all means, continue it yourself. I give you my full permission to use this story. I no longer have the drive for it as I did before. But I hope you enjoy it all the same.

Kage, Out!


End file.
